In the field of electronic circuit design, certain applications call for the availability of digital periodic signals having a controlled pulse width or duty cycle. For example, some communications receivers employ a local oscillator (LO) signal having a 25% duty cycle. Such receivers are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/531,314, entitled “Systems, methods, and apparatus for frequency conversion,” filed on Sep. 13, 2006, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.
Various circuit designs may be employed to generate signals having a given nominal duty cycle. Due to processing variations and/or other factors, the actual duty cycle of a signal may differ from the specified nominal duty cycle. Inaccuracies in the actual duty cycle may degrade the performance of any given application. It would be advantageous to provide efficient techniques for adjusting and/or calibrating a signal's measured duty cycle to compensate for such inaccuracies.